


you deserve to be happy

by Letalin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Магнус протянул руку и накрыл ею её.— Дорогая, ты меня ничем не удивишь. Как я удивился, услышав о Лоренцо и Андерхилле…Катарина усмехнулась, хорошо помня этот телефонный разговор.— Этого никто не ожидал.— Но не отвлекайся. Какой нефилим произвёл такое впечатление на Великую Катарину Лосс? — спросил Магнус.
Relationships: Catarina Loss & Madzie, Lydia Branwell/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	you deserve to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you deserve to be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167990) by [aurora_chiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы aurora_chiroptera  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9620239/24727139  
> Бетой была https://ficbook.net/authors/2799038

Катарина заметила молодую женщину, которая, казалось, не общалась с другими гостями. Эта женщина была не единственным сумеречным охотником здесь, учитывая, что это мероприятие представляло собой смесь профессиональных и неформальных знакомств Лайтвуд-Бэйнов. Алек и Магнус вместе очаровательно обходили собравшихся, явно больше работая, чем отдыхая. В другом случае Катарина бы не пришла, предпочитая вечеринки или семейные ужины у Магнуса, но ей нужно было выйти из дома, и Магнус сказал, что будет ей должен.

Потягивая напиток (гораздо более крепкий, чем то, что Магнус подал большинству гостей, и точно намного дороже), Катарина решила подойти к стоявшей в одиночестве женщине. Похоже, ей было так же весело, как и Катарине, так что, может быть, они могли развлечь друг друга. И поскольку это был дивный новый мир, Катарина решила, что лучше не беспокоиться о рунах, которые обычно заставляют её быстро идти в противоположном направлении.

— Привет, я Катарина, — протянула она руку.

Женщина не вздрогнула, но, казалось, была удивлена вниманием. Она пожала Катарине руку и слегка улыбнулась.

— Лидия. Извини, но на самом деле я здесь не для того, чтобы…

— Заводить рабочие знакомства? Я тоже, — Катарина прислонилась к стене и осмотрела лофт. — Но, чёрт возьми, у них это отлично получается.

Лидия неловко поёжилась и немного наклонилась к Катарине.

— Это точно.

— Ты работаешь с Алеком?

Лидия кивнула.

— Делаю то, что могу. Они — Конклав, то есть — ищут институт, который я могла бы возглавить. Я не уверена, хочу ли уходить отсюда, наблюдать за происходящими изменениями — удивительно.

Катарина подняла бровь. 

— Руководитель института. Важная должность.

— Работаю над этим, — Лидия снова кивнула, потягивая вино, которое держала в руке. Её губы были довольно очаровательного тёмно-красного цвета. — Я встала на сторону Алека в том, что считалось рискованным, так что мне нужно проследить за всем. — Затем она повернулась, уделяя Катарине всё своё внимание. — А что насчёт тебя?

— Я медсестра, — сказала Катарина, не в силах сдержать гордой улыбки. — В сумеречном мире, наверное, просто целительница. Это моя магическая специальность.

— Это прекрасно, — сказала Лидия, и Катарина поверила, что она говорит серьёзно. Катарина начала понимать, что Магнус имел в виду про охотников. — Но ты сказала, что здесь не для того, чтобы заводить знакомства?

Катарина фыркнула от удовольствия, делая большой глоток из бокала. 

— О нет. Я знаю Магнуса много веков, это он политик, а не я. Я здесь только для того, чтобы выпить. — Она перевела взгляд на Лидию. — Хотя компания неплохая.

Лидия улыбнулась этому, к большому удовольствию Катарины.

— Не знаю, это вино не то что бы хорошее…

— Ах, позволь мне налить тебе что-нибудь получше, пойдём, — Катарина протянула руку. Лидия взглянула на неё, поколебалась, но мягко взялась за неё. Катарина почувствовала мозолистую от оружия руку, и это было гораздо приятнее, чем должно было быть. Лидия позволила Катарине провести себя сквозь толпу к кухне, где, как знала Катарина, Магнус хранит лучшее из своей коллекции.

Там больше никого не было, хотя они сами прекрасно видели и слышали вечеринку. Катарина взяла Лидию за руку и быстро прикоснулась губами к её пальцам, прежде чем отпустить. Она не обернулась, чтобы увидеть реакцию Лидии, потому что это было довольно смело. Катарина не флиртовала уже очень и очень давно и, вероятно, растеряла опыт. Она сосредоточилась, чтобы магией телепортировать бокал и немного льда.

— Итак, что хочешь? — Катарина улыбнулась, оборачиваясь. Лидия внимательно наблюдала за ней, но, похоже, не собиралась уходить. На самом деле, она приподнялась, чтобы сесть на барную стойку и, после этого изящного движения, улыбнулась Катарине.

— Как насчёт… просто классического виски с лимоном, — сказала Лидия, глядя на шкафчик, который открыла Катарина.

Катарине очень хотелось взять одну из столетних бутылок Магнуса, чтобы по-настоящему покрасоваться, но это не будет чем-то, что принадлежит Катарине. Она сосредоточилась на приготовлении кислой смеси, свежей вишни и дольки лимона. Лидия взяла бокал, и Катарина щёлкнула пальцами, вызвав на поверхности искру магии. Это была одна из техник флирта Рагнора, которой они с Магнусом научились за эти годы.

Лидия широко раскрыла глаза, что показало, что это всё ещё работает. Но вместо того, чтобы сделать глоток, она протянула стакан.

— Как насчёт тоста?

Катарина взяла свой собственный бокал и с улыбкой предложила: — За союз сумеречного мира?

— За союз, — согласилась Лидия и, после звона бокалов, они сделали по глотку. Лидия одобрительно замурчала.

Катарине очень понравился этот звук.  
  


Катарина собиралась на ужин в Аликанте. Что бы об этом подумал Рагнор? Но если Магнус мог там жить и быть Верховным колдуном, тогда… Катарина могла бы пойти поужинать на, возможно, свидание. Или, может быть, это просто ужин? Мэдзи чувствовала, что она нервничает, и присела на кровать Катарины, чтобы помочь ей выбрать, что надеть. И в итоге Катарина была довольна нарядом, который они вместе придумали. Теперь ей просто нужно было отвезти Мэдзи к Магнусу и Алеку.

— Катарина! Горошек! — поприветствовал Магнус, как обычно заключив Мэдзи в объятия. Затем Магнус перевёл взгляд на Катарину. — Ты отлично выглядишь.

— Кэт всегда отлично выглядит! — сказала Мэдзи, сияя. — Мы играли в переодевание!

— Конечно. — Магнус отошёл в сторону, пропуская Катарину. Мэдзи побежала искать Алека, но не успела далеко отойти, как он появился из-за угла.

— Я не могу остаться, я… — Катарина не знала, что сказать Магнусу о её (возможно) свидании. — Ну, я думаю, что это то, что нужно обсудить после окончания.

— Правда, — Магнус кипел от своего любопытства, но знал, что давить не стоит. — Мэдзи останется на ночь? — Он обычно хорошо знал, когда не стоит давить.

— Только если мне тоже придётся переночевать где-то, — сказала Катарина, закатывая глаза. Но ей нужно было кое-что спросить. — Алек, ты знаешь Лидию?

Алек нахмурился.

— Бранвелл?

Катарина кивнула. 

— Да, я думаю, что она работает с тобой.

Магнус усмехнулся.

— Она почти больше, чем «работала с ним». Лидия — невеста Алека, которую тот оставил у алтаря.

Алек закатил глаза, глядя на своего мужа.

Катарина пыталась взять себя в руки, но внутри у неё всё оборвалось. Она знала, что имя Лидии почему-то показалось ей знакомым, но никогда не встречала её раньше. И она, и Магнус были очень пьяны, когда он говорил о ней.

— Но это всё в прошлом, верно? Никаких обид?

Алек хмыкнул, но улыбнулся.

— Да, Лидия замечательная. Я считаю её подругой, и она много сделала, чтобы помочь мне с инициативами по обеспечению равенства нижнемирцев.

— Она милая, — согласился Магнус, и Катарина снова почувствовала, что может дышать. — А что? У неё были какие-то миссии в Нью-Йорке?

— Что? О, нет… Я встретила её на вашей вечеринке две недели назад, — сказала Катарина, а затем посмотрела на часы. Она опоздает, если не пойдет сейчас. — Мэдзи, будь умницей! Люблю тебя, дорогая!

— Пока! — сказала Мэдзи, выйдя только для того, чтобы потребовать Алека взять её на руки.

Когда Алек и Мэдзи прошли дальше в квартиру и скрылись из виду, Магнус снова посмотрел на Катарину. 

— Ты уверена, что всё в порядке?

— Определённо, — заверила Катарина, на мгновение сжав Магнуса. — И мне придётся сказать ещё кое-что…

— Потом, ладно, понял, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Повеселись, моя дорогая.

— Ты тоже, — сказала Катарина и поспешила уйти, когда Магнус закрыл дверь.

Лидия, очевидно, заказала им столик в довольно престижном месте. А это означало, что, войдя в дверь, Катарина поймала на себе взгляд метрдотеля. Но когда Катарина назвала имя Лидии, мужчина просто кивнул и повел её к столику перед огромным окном. Вид Аликанте и отремонтированных шпилей был прекрасным зрелищем, и Катарина удивилась, что ей удалось такое увидеть.

Лидия уже была там и встала, как только увидела подошедшую Катарину. Катарина была удивлена, когда Лидия подошла к ней, выдвинула стул Катарины и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ей сесть. Катарина внезапно обрадовалась красивому платью, которое они с Мэдзи выбрали.Тёмно-красное платье она выбирала только тогда, когда скрывала настоящую внешность, и знала, какое производит впечатление. Она не могла сдержать улыбку и свой румянец, когда Лидия пододвинула ей стул, а затем вернулась на своё место и заказала бутылку вина.

Когда официант ушёл, наступила тишина, Катарина посмотрела на Лидию, а Лидия смотрела в ответ. Лидия была одета в тёмно-синее платье, гораздо короче, чем у Катарины. Оно доходило ей только до колен, как заметила Катарина, а поверх него она надела пиджак. Она была прекрасна, её длинные светлые волосы свободно падали на плечи. Катарине очень хотелось протянуть руку и, может быть, заправить прядь за ухо. Посмотреть ту руну, что была у Лидии на шее…

— Спасибо, что пришла, — сказала Лидия, прочистив горло. Она, кажется, покраснела, а они ещё даже не выпили вино. — Я не была уверена…

— О нет, спасибо, что пригласила, — заверила Катарина, протянула руку и положила её на ладонь Лидии. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Катарина решила, что лучше говорить, чем продолжать ходить вокруг, особенно когда партнёр был смертен. — Но у меня есть один вопрос.

Лидия не убрала руку.

— Какой?

— Это свидание?

Лидия определённо покраснела и, казалось, огляделась. Катарина сделала то же самое, но было ясно, что никто не обращал на них внимания. Но затем Лидия снова посмотрела на Катарину и спросила: — А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание?

Катарина была удивлена тем, как быстро и честно она сказала: — Да.

Лидия широко улыбнулась. 

— Тогда это свидание.  
  
  


После ужина Лидия отвела Катарину на прогулку по Аликанте. Это было прекрасно и волшебно. Лидия даже дала Катарине свой пиджак, и Катарина не могла заставить себя напомнить ей, что может использовать магию, чтобы согреться. Так приятно, когда о тебе думают и заботятся. К тому же, пиджак пах духами Лидии, лилиями с оттенком ландыша. Катарине очень не хотелось уходить, не хотелось, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, но ей нужно было забрать Мэдзи.

— Давай я тебя провожу, — сказала Лидия, когда Катарина всё объяснила. В темноте крыльца, ведущего к дому Лайтвуд-Бэйнов, Лидия поцеловала Катарину в щёку.

— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся?

— Конечно, — заверила её Катарина, шагнув ближе и возвращая пиджак. — Я прекрасно провела время.

— Как и я, — сказала Лидия, и Катарина заметила, как её глаза скользнули по губам Катарины.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — прошептала Катарина, пока они стояли в тишине.

— Пожалуйста… — это всё, что нужно было сказать Лидии, и Катарина шагнула вперёд, положила руку на щеку Лидии и поцеловала её. Поцелуй был скромный, но полный обещаний. Катарина ощутила вкус надежды, сладость и готовность исследовать. Когда она отстранилась, Лидия немного потянулась за ней, и её глаза распахнулись. Этот образ Катарина запомнит навсегда.

— Давай продолжим у в следующий раз, — прошептала Катарина.

Лидия только кивнула, широко улыбаясь, и отошла.

— Спокойной ночи, Катарина.

— И тебе, — сказала Катарина, глядя, как Лидия уходит. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, она почувствовала облегчение. А затем повернулась и поднялась наверх, где её, без сомнения, ждал Магнус.

Дверь открылась прежде, чем она постучала, и, конечно же, Магнус сидел и ждал её. Он может даже выглядел бы пугающим, если бы не проводил рукой по волосам Алека. Мэдзи крепко спала на груди охотника, добавляя своё тихое сопение к его. Катарина не могла не улыбнуться этой картине. Они будут прекрасными родителями.

— Не отвлекайся, — прошептал Магнус, жестом приглашая сесть рядом. — Ты обещала рассказать.

Катарина закатила глаза, но села. Она телепортировала себе чашку чая и устроилась поудобнее.

— Ну, это было свидание.

Магнус просиял. 

— Я так и знал!

— Нет, потому что даже я не была уверена, — возразила Катарина.

Магнус только закатил глаза.

— С таким платьем и твоим волнением? Ты знала, что это было свидание. Итак… свидание в Аликанте… Звучит хорошо.

Катарина не спеша потягивала чай.

— Это было первое свидание, так что мы не могли точно знать, как оно пройдёт…

— Но этот кто-то тебе нравится, я уверен.

— Да…

— И тебе понравилось свидание, — глаза Магнуса сверкали. — Это кто-то, кого я знаю?

— Ну… — Катарина глубоко вздохнула, напоминая себе, что, похоже, Алеку и Магнусу нравилась Лидия. — Да.

— Сумеречный охотник?

— Естественно, а зачем ещё мне быть здесь, если не для встречи с сумеречным охотником или тобой?

Магнус протянул руку и накрыл ею её.

— Дорогая, ты меня ничем не удивишь. Как я удивился, услышав о Лоренцо и Андерхилле…

Катарина усмехнулась, хорошо помня этот телефонный разговор.

— Этого никто не ожидал.

— Но не отвлекайся. Какой нефилим произвёл такое впечатление на Великую Катарину Лосс? — спросил Магнус, взяв её чашку и сделав глоток.

Катарина не возразила, зная, что давным-давно они с Магнусом пересекли черту семьи: «Что моё, то твоё, даже если сейчас оно принадлежит тебе».

— Ты помнишь, что именно я спросила Алека…

Магнус моргнул, а затем его глаза широко раскрылись.

— Нет.

— Лидия Бранвелл была моей парой сегодня вечером, — сказала Катарина и взяла чашку до того, как Магнус уронил её.

Он долго смотрел на неё, прежде чем начал трястись от смеха. Алек прогудел во сне, утыкаясь лицом в живот Магнуса. Магнус успокоился и покачал головой. — Будь я проклят. Это точно лучше Лоренцо и Андерхилла. — Затем он задумался. — Она очень прекрасная женщина.

— Я полностью согласна с тобой, — сказала Катарина и счастливо вздохнула. — Это был действительно замечательный вечер. Думаю, её флирт отдавал прошлым. Как какое-то классическое рыцарство.

— О, — Магнус покачал бровями. — И это сработало?

— Боже, это было так мило, — сказала Катарина, откладывая чашку в сторону и подпирая подбородок руками. — Обычно мне это не нравится, но… приятно, когда о тебе заботятся.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул Магнус, продолжая проводить рукой по волосам Алека.

Было справедливо, что Катарина назначает следующее свидание. Она подождала два дня, прежде чем написать Лидии. К счастью, сотовая связь и Wi-Fi стали лучше ловить в Аликанте в рамках его восстановления. Мэдзи была рада помочь спланировать свидание.

— Вы должны пойти в кино, — посоветовала она, копаясь в шкафу Катарины.

— Кино? — Катарина усмехнулась, переключаясь между Google и сообщениями, где Магнус давал рекомендации.– Какое именно кино?

— «История игрушек»! — несколько шарфов Катарины полетели из шкафа на пол. — И ты должна взять меня как комп… комп…»

— Компаньонку? — со смехом спросила Катарина, глядя на беспорядок.

— Да! Ком-пань-он-ку, — сказала Мэдзи очень медленно повторила.

— И это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что ты хочешь посмотреть этот фильм? — спросила Катарина, приподняв брови.

— Нет! Тебе нужно сводить Лидию на хороший фильм, иначе она не захочет ещё одного свидания, — сказала Мэдзи, подходя к Катарине и упирая руки в бока. В данный момент она была одета в блестящую пурпурную пачку поверх леггинсов с рисунком космоса, ботинки (маленькие копии ботинок Алека) и футболку с изображением Лего с подходящими к ней часами. В последнее время она очень любила выбирать себе одежду, и Катарина наслаждалась её воображением. — Кэт! Ты слушаешь?

Катарина улыбнулась ей.

— Да, горошек. Но что, если Лидия не хочет смотреть «Историю игрушек»?

Мэдзи была потрясена этой догадкой. 

— Тогда ты должна расстаться с ней!

— Мы не можем сделать это только потому, что не согласны с выбором фильма, — сказала Катарина, посмеиваясь.– Пары могут расходиться во мнениях.

Глаза Мэдзи расширились ещё больше: — Да?

— Конечно, это похоже на дружбу, но с другими чувствами, — попыталась объяснить Катарина так, чтобы её мог понять семилетний ребенок. — Но, как и будучи друзьями, вам могут нравится разные вещи.

— Алек и Магнус тоже расходятся во мнениях? — спросила Мэдзи.

— Иногда, — сказала Катарина. — В еде, книгах и фильмах, а иногда и в таких важных вещах, как правила. Но они говорят об этих вещах и слушают друг друга.

— Так… если Лидия не любит «Историю игрушек», ты бы послушала, почему? — спросила Мэдзи, сосредоточенно сморщив нос.

Катарина тихо хихикнула, притянув Мэдзи ближе и обняв.

— Да. Но я не уверена, что хочу вести её в кино. Кроме того, у меня уже есть пара для просмотра «Истории игрушек».

— Кто?!

— Возможно, ты знаешь её… она любит пачки и лего… и очень боится щекотки! — Катарина взмахнула руками, чтобы начать щекотать Мэдзи, но та взвизгнула и нырнула обратно в шкаф.

К счастью, Катарина владела магией, чтобы всё вернуть на свои места.

В итоге Катарина пригласила Лидию поужинать с ней и сходить на небольшую художественную выставку. У Клэри там было несколько работ, Катарина следила за девушкой для Магнуса, и так как она до этого не особо общалась с девушкой, ей не страшно увидеть Катарину. Она объяснила это Лидии, которая кивнула и даже упомянула, что Алек иногда просил её проверить девушку также по той же причине.

— И её картины действительно потрясающие, — добавила Лидия.

Катарина была просто взволнована, держась за руки с красивой женщиной, рассматривая экспонаты. Это была её маленькая слабость. Было приятно жить в то время, когда она могла держаться за руки и целовать свою девушку на свидании без косых взглядов. Ну, иногда подобные взгляды всё ещё встречались, но никто не собирался посадить её в сумасшедший дом.

Сидя за ужином, Лидия начала разговаривать об увиденных экспонатах.

— Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы Академия проводила внеклассные занятия, такие, как живопись, — вздохнула она.

— Ты хочешь заняться живописью? — спросила Катарина, пытаясь представить себе как её серьезная, но всегда любезная пара берёт в руки кисть.

Лидия засмеялась, немного над собой, но так не годилось. Катарина поставила бокал на стол и потянулась через стол. После минутной паузы Лидия взяла Катарину за руку.

— Думаю, может быть… я не знаю, может, я бы поучилась играть на каком-нибудь инструменте?

— Никогда не поздно, — указала Катарина, нежно сжав мозолистую сильную руку. — Может быть, это то, что не хватает сумеречным охотникам. Хобби.

Лидия улыбнулась: — Возможно, ты бы тоже нашла что-то по душе.

— Может быть, я могу предложить Алеку новый закон, — сказала Катарина и продолжила есть пасту.

Лидия покачала головой.

— Он занят попытками получить одобрение Парада гордости.

— В Аликанте? — спросила Катарина, удивлённая и обрадованная смелостью этого человека.

— Где же ещё?

— М-м-м, я посмотрю, чем смогу помочь, — Катарина не могла не улыбнуться этой идее. Да, безусловно, это будет переменой, которую она никогда не ожидала увидеть.

— Катарина, — Лидия всегда произносила её имя так, словно что-то чудесное. — Могу я тебя кое о чём спросить? Это может быть грубо.

Катарина заметила, как Лидия крепче сжала её руку. Она догадывалась, к чему все это ведёт.

— Это вопрос, связанный с магами?

Лидия покраснела: — Вполне возможно.

Катарина подумала, как ей отнестись к Лидии, спрашивающей такие вещи о ней. Она почувствовала обычную усталость, но она также хотела рассказать, надеясь, что, если она это сделает, Лидия решит остаться. Это также могло и часто имело обратный эффект, но был только один способ это выяснить.

Катарина решила кивнуть. 

— Хорошо, но может быть так, что я не захочу отвечать.

— Конечно, — сказала Лидия, и она, казалось, расслабилась. — Это ведь только второе свидание.

— И я не могу раскрыть все свои секреты, — подмигнула Катарина и обрадовалась, что Лидия снова покраснела и опустила глаза. Суметь вызвать такую реакцию у такой сильной, собранной женщины… это действительно был настоящее удовольствие.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросила Лидия и сделала большой глоток вина.

Катарина подняла бровь.

— Спрашивать о том, что леди никогда не должна рассказывать? Вот что я скажу. Мы с Магнусом близки по возрасту, разница всего в десять лет или около того.

Лидия нахмурилась.

— Это не очень-то помогает. Магнус заявлял самые разные даты. Я подсчитала, что ему где-то от трёхсот до тысячи лет.

Катарина усмехнулась.

— Значит мне от тысячи десяти до трёхсот десяти лет.

Лидия допила вино: — Маги действительно держат свой возраст в такой тайне?

— Это помогает держать таинственность, и мы можем установить более высокие ставки для консультаций, — пожала плечами Катарина. — Я уверена, что Алек узнал, сколько лет Магнусу…

— После десятого свидания? — спросила Лидия.

Катарина почувствовала волнение от того, что Лидия уже смотрела в будущее. 

— Примерно.

— Как ты познакомилась с Магнусом? — спросила Лидия.

— Сожжение ведьмы, — сказала Катарина, пожимая плечами. — Мы оба были достаточно молоды, а он был самоотверженным идиотом.

— А ты? — Лидия наклонилась вперёд, сосредоточившись на Катарине.

— Возможно, меня поймали за исцелением пары жертв чумы… — сказала Катарина, а затем съела последний кусочек своего ужина.

— Значит, ты ещё и самоотверженная? — спросила Лидия. 

Катарина в ответ только пожала плечами, и она улыбнулась.

— Как я и думала. Ещё один вопрос. Почему медсестра? Я уверена, что ты могла бы обучиться или уже обучилась на врача?

— К сожалению, медсестёр часто не замечают, — сказала Катарина. — Легче творить магию, если я настолько невидима, насколько это возможно. Как медсестра я могу спасти больше жизней, чем как врач.

— Но тебе приходится много работать в больнице, а не заниматься частной практикой, — сказала Лидия, явно любопытствуя и не осуждая.

Катарина кивнула.

— Ну, да, но в больнице я помогаю людям, поступающим из отделения неотложной помощи, я помогаю людям, у которых нет страховки, людям, у которых нет других вариантов. У меня есть возможность помочь большему количеству людей. И много работы — часть этого. Ты — сумеречный охотник, ты понимаешь.

Лидия кивнула, её глаза потеплели.

— Ты особенная, Катарина Лосс. — Затем она взяла руку Катарины и поцеловала костяшки её пальцев, как и Катарина, когда они впервые встретились, всё время смотря в её глаза.

В этот момент Катарина поняла, что она обречена влюбиться.


End file.
